


comfort [kageyama tobio]

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, The fic I needed and wanted to write, This is literally just something I wrote for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: When things seem out of control, you at least had one thing you know will never change.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 36





	comfort [kageyama tobio]

You can literally feel the stress eating away at you. So much so you can’t even get a good night’s rest; right now you’re lying face-up, staring at the ceiling with your eyes squinting from the bright sunlight filtered through the curtains. 

Looking at your alarm clock, you see the time is currently 7:42 am. You fell asleep at 5:30, which makes the number of hours you’ve slept a grand total of two hours and ten minutes. That would explain the dull throbbing in the back of your head. You groan as you roll over to your side.

It comes as no surprise to you that his side of the bed is already empty. The world could literally be ending but there is  _ absolutely  _ no way Tobio would miss his morning jog. You’re thankful for it, really; it’s one constant to keep you grounded when everything else is so...strange at the moment.

There really isn’t any reason for you to be up this early so you try to go back to sleep, blocking out the sunshine with a pillow. It’s hard though, your mind is already running a mile a minute and it’s hard to tune it out enough to slip into unconsciousness. Sighing, you give up and are about to reach for your phone when the door opens. 

You freeze, not sure if you should turn around and greet him or pretend you’re sleeping. On top of the stress you’re feeling, there’s also guilt from disturbing Tobio’s sleep due to your staying up late. He never gets mad at you for waking him up because of your constant tossing and turning, and he’s been nothing but sweet, but whatever emotional slump you’re in has you on a major self-hate trip.

The bed dips a little as Tobio lies down. You try to stay still as possible, fully committed to pretending to be asleep now. 

“(Name)?” he calls out softly, so as not to wake you up if you really were asleep. 

You smile weakly. He knows you’re really awake; he wouldn’t have bothered calling out if he didn’t. Honestly, you should’ve known better than to try to fool him so you turn to face him.

His face is stoic as ever, but you can see his eyes closely watching your face as his hand reaches up to cup your cheek. “Hey.”

“Hey.” You hold his hand there, grateful for its warmth as you nuzzle it.

“Why’re you awake? Go back to sleep. I know you stayed up late,” he gently chided.

“Mm.” You lift his hand to your head and he immediately starts stroking your hair. “That’s nice. Can you give me a hug...?”

You sigh happily when he wraps his arms around you, and you bury your face in his chest. Breathing in his scent, you can only think,  _ he smells like home. _

He continues petting your hair, and with every stroke you can feel yourself slowly sinking into the best sleep you had in days. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is sooo super self-indulgent and it honestly could be any character really, but tobio is my favorite and i really needed this. i'm kinda rusty cause it's been so long since i last wrote anything to completion. hope this could help anyone feeling down in this weird ass time we're living in at least haha. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! stay safe out there 💜


End file.
